Pecado
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Un día, Yamato se encuentra a Mimi en la calle; está usando una camiseta que dice "SIN" (pecado), y desde entonces, no se la puede sacar de la cabeza. [Reto de Scripturiens de "Las Mendigas Fickeras" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

Estaba cansado, su día había sido largo y ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, tomar una ducha y ver un poco de televisión. Yamato iba por las calles de la ciudad con su bajo a cuestas, eran las 7 p.m. y recién había salido de la escuela. El ensayo con la banda se había retrasado mucho, entre épocas de exámenes, último año, festivales y presentaciones, todos sus compañeros -incluído él- habían llegado tarde a la reunión de la banda, y sumemosle a que todos estaban distraídos, por lo que no fue un buen ensayo así que terminaron muy tarde. El rubio gruñó por lo bajo.

— ¡Yamato-kun! — el aludido paró en seco, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie en la estación de tren — ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

— Mimi-chan — se dio vuelta — Recién salgo del ensayo con K.O.D. — se sonrojó — ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

— Recién salgo de mi clase de ballet — dio los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta él.

Yamato la observó de abajo hacia arriba, tenía puestos un par de esos zapatos raros que sólo ella sabe usar, medias largas color rosa, un short de jean y se detuvo en su remera color negra, suelta, dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto y en el medio de sus pechos decía _sin_ en letras mayúsculas. _SIN._ Yamato se ruborizó aún más, le estaba viendo la zona de los pechos a su amiga y no sólo eso, decía "pecado". Para colmo, ella se rió al darse cuenta de esto.

— ¿Cómo fue el ensayo?

— Bien — con un leve rubor en sus mejillas desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

— ¿Cuándo me invitarás a cantar algo contigo?

— Algún día — rodó los ojos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Me dices eso cada vez que te pregunto! — dijo inflando los cachetes — ¡No me ignores! — le empezó a picar con un dedo en la espalda. Yamato simplemente la ignoró y empezó a caminar hacia el andén seguido por su amiga quien seguía picándolo, el tren estaba llegando a la estación.

— Ya basta — dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza cuando entraron al vagón, suspiró — Para el cumpleaños de Sora cantaremos algo juntos.

— Eso estará bien para mí — sonrió con esa sonrisa de "ángel" falsa que él conocía bien — Por el momento.

Yamato entrecerró sus ojos y la miró, Mimi podía ser un peligro a veces. Volvió a ver el _SIN_ , y se sonrojó nuevamente, sí, su amiga podía ser un peligro con cara de muñeca.

* * *

Entró a su casa, tiró su mochila en el suelo mientras que a su bajo lo dejó con cuidado contra la pared, se quitó los zapatos y se fue directo al baño mientras dejaba tirada su corbata en el camino, después la recogería.

—

Al fin se relajaba un poco, podía sentir cada una de las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo. Se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente hiciera su efecto. Suspiró. Recordó su largo día: levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno, su almuerzo y el de su padre, ir al colegio, las clases, el examen, soportar a Taichi, clases, el almuerzo soportando a Taichi, estudio, clases, otro examen, estudio, ensayo, el mal ensayo, su dolor de cabeza, la esperada vuelta a casa y su encuentro con Mimi, su remera. _SIN_.

Mimi le dijo que había salido de su clase de ballet ¿Qué más "puro" - valga la redundancia - que el ballet, no? Sí, Mimi era una niña buena, algo molesta, especialmente si se juntaba con Taichi, pero su emblema es la pureza, lo contrario al pecado ¿no? El ballet es algo puro, así como Mimi. Se imaginó la música de Tchaikovsky sonando en la cabeza. Derrepente comenzó a imaginarse a Mimi bailando, Mimi levantando una pierna bien alto, y sin darse cuenta sonrió de lado. La imagen de Mimi abriéndose de piernas le gustó, no entendió cómo ni por qué, pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta. Inmediatamente apagó el agua caliente y prendió la fría y gruñó.

—

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y con otra pasándosela por el cabello y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, tiró la tela que pasaba por su cabeza al suelo y se echó en su cama. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, para dormir una siesta.

 _SIN_. Estaba en el limbo, en ese momento justo en que uno está a punto de dormirse pero recuerda algo que le hace abrir los ojos y despertarse desesperadamente. _SIN_. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Se quitó la toalla puesta, miró hacia abajo, dejó de respirar como por un minuto, su cara roja y su cuerpo delatándolo de sus "propios pecados". Si Taichi, Takeru o su padre lo vieran en estos momentos no pararían de burlarse de él ¿Y si Mimi lo viera en este momento? Su corazón se aceleró, estaba teniendo taquicardia. Se tapó el rostro con la almohada queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase de una vez en su vida.

* * *

— Yamato-kun ¿Cuándo me invitarás a cantar contigo?

Al rubio se paró en seco así como se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar su voz. Giró su cabeza muy lentamente sabiendo que estaba tan colorado como el cabello de Sora. Ahí estaba ella, su nueva pesadilla, entrando a la escuela justo en el mismo momento que él y lista para molestarlo. Tal vez, ese día, Taichi no sería su principal problema.

* * *

 _ **Pairing:** Mimato_

 _ **Características:** Un día, Yamato se encuentra a Mimi en la calle; está usando una camiseta que dice "SIN" (pecado), y desde entonces, no se la puede sacar de la cabeza. Pueden ser adolescentes, pueden ser jóvenes adultos, solo quiero ver a Yamato sufrir al darse cuenta que quedó flechado._

 _ **Género:** Comedia/Romance_

 _ **Plazo:** Dos meses, negociable._

 **Aquí está, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero no haber arruinado la idea que tenía Riens.**

 **Saludos!**

 **¡AGUANTE EL MIMATO!**


End file.
